tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tales from the Turtle Lair
265px|thumb Tales from the Turtle Lair - interaktywny sześcioczęściowy komiks online wyprodukowany przez Nickelodeon, który jest prequelem dla Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja 2012. Postacie *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter / Tengu Rozdziały 'Pierwszy' Historia zaczyna się opowieścią wspomnień mistrza Splintera. Nim zdążył stać się prawdziwym ninja, musiał wykaza się duchowi wojownika Sōjōbō pokonując Tengu. Wracając do obecnych czasów, głos Splintera jako narratora wprowadza jego czterech synów, którzy są w trakcie treningu; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello i Michelangelo. Splinter później zastanawia się, czy za mało trenował synów, a za nim pojawia zamaskowana postać. Tymczasem Leonardo mówi braciom o ich następnym ćwiczeniu szkoleniowym - torze przeszkód. Raphael twierdzi, że jego plan jest zbyt skomplikowany i odcina sznury dwóch worków z piaskiem, które omal nie przygniatają Dona i Mikey'ego. Leonardo beszta Raphael za lekkomyślne zachowanie, co doprowadza do ich sprzeczki. Nagle, ta sama zamaskowana postać, która była za Splinterem pojawia się w pokoju. Żółwie atakują go, lecz kończy się to tylko tym, że bracia tracą przytomność. 'Drugi' Rozdział drugi skupia się na Leonardo. Flashback: Zaczyna się od widoku we wspomnieniach, jak medytował ze Splinterem. Leonardo mówi Splinterowi, że jest niezadowolonych z wątpliwości braci w jego przywództwo i porównuje swoją sytuację do jednego z odcinków "Gwiezdnych Herosów". Splinter mówi mu, iż syn niepotrzebnie wciąż stara się być jak kapitan Ryan i stanie się on wielkim przywódcą, kiedy nauczy się słuchać swoich braci i własnych instynktów. Chwila obecna: Cztery żółwie budzą się w klatkach. Głos w ciemności przedstawia się jako Tengu. Mówi, że obserwował żółwie przez długi czas i jedynym sposobem, aby mogli nazywać siebie "ninja" jest przejść jego próby. Donatello, Michelangelo i Raphael na swój sposób starają się wydostać ze swoich klatek, podczas gdy Leonardo oddaje się medytacji. Leo zdaje sobie sprawę, że skoro Tengu obserwował ich od dawna, to wie jak każdy z nich zareaguje na zamknięcie braci w klatkach. Zadaje pytanie braciom, czy ktoś w ogóle zadał sobie trud, aby chociaż sprawdzić, czy klatki są zamknięte. Faktycznie każda klatka była otwarta, lecz zaraz po odkryciu tej wiadomości, pod żółwiami otwierają się zapadnie i każdy z nich spada w nieznane. 'Trzeci' Ten rozdział skupia się na Donatello. Ląduje uwięziony w pomieszczeniu, z którego jedyne wyjście przez rurę odpływową jest wysoko na ścianie. Na domiar złego pod żółwiem zapada się podłoga W której powstaje ogromna dziura. Don siada na krawędzi przepaści i zaczyna myśleć. Flashback: Razem z braćmi był w trakcie treningu wspinając się na ścianę. Don jako jedyny nie radzi sobie ze wspinaczką i ześlizgnął się na ziemię. Widząc jego złość podchodzi do niego Splinter i za pomocą opowieści o drzewie tłumaczy synowi, iż jego własna skłonność do ciągłego myślenia i zastanawiania się powoduje, że nie zauważa najbardziej oczywistych sposobów. W końcu zadaniem jest dostać się na szczyt, a nie wspiąć się tam. Idąc za radą mistrza, Don odbija się kijem, aby wylądować na samej górze. Chwila obecna: Po przypomnieniu sobie rady mistrza, postanawia i tu ją wykorzystać. Uruchamia ostrze w swoim kiju, po czym rzuca nim, a broń wbija się w ścianę pod wyjściem. Teraz pozostało doskoczyć do broni ponad ogromną przepaścią. Skok udał się bezbłędnie, a żółw mógł wyjść z pokoju rurą odpływową. Obserwujący go Tengu przysięga, że z pozostałą dwójką nie będzie tak łatwo. 'Czwarty' Raphael ląduje w nieznanym mu skrzyżowaniu kanałów. Spotyka tam Tengu i atakuje go pełen złości, jednak nic z tego nie wychodzi. Przypominając dawną rywalizację żółwia z Leo przeciwnik drażni się z nim. Flashback: Raph okłada worek z piaskiem. Jest wyjątkowo wzburzony i zdenerwowany. Przychodzi do niego Splinter, któremu żółw tłumaczy swoją frustrację z powodu Leo. Gdyby tylko miał szansę, pokazałby wszystkim jak świetnym liderem mógłby być. Mistrz mówi, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy świat się o tym przekona. Żółw jest świetnym wojownikiem, ale musi nauczyć się kontrolować swój temperament. Wychodząc dodał, by pozwolił emocjom i złości opływać go, jak rzeka opływa nieruchomy głaz. Raphael został sam. Chwila obecna: Mimo wszystko Raph wciąż stara się uderzyć Tengu, lecz ten jest dużo szybszy i unika każdego ciosu. Po jakimś czasie okazuje się, że te nieudane próby ataku miały na celu zmuszenie Tengu do ustawienia się na drugim końcu mostu. Rzucone wcześniej Sai wbiły się po drugiej stronie. Za ich pomocą Raphael niszczy most. Tengu spada i jest zmuszony wisieć nad przepaścią trzymając się krawędzi. Odchodzi zostawiając wiszącego przeciwnika, aby pomóc braciom i Sensei. 'Piąty' Michelangelo ląduje w pokoju, gdzie jedyne wyjście jest zamknięte przez elektroniczny zamek szyfrowy. Zamiast starać się otworzyć go w normalny sposób uderza w niego swoim nunchaku. Oczywiście sposób nic nie dał ku zaskoczeniu żółwia, a co gorsza sufit zaczyna się kruszyć i niedługo może go przygnieść. Zdesperowany żółw zaczyna sobie przypominać słowa mistrza Splintera, jednak niewiele z nich pamięta i nie są one mu przydatne. Zastanawia się co by zrobił Donnie, gdyby tu był. Przypomina sobie wykład brata na temat zamków elektronicznych (wiele z tego co pamięta to "blah...blah...blah). Jednak on jest w stanie skupić się na tyle, aby uświadomić sobie, że Donatello kazał mu zwrócić uwagę na przyciski, które wyglądały na najbardziej znoszone lub rozmazane, bo to one mogą dać mu pomysł na temat właściwego kodu. Mikey domyśla się kodu i otwiera drzwi. W ostatniej chwili udaje mu się uniknąć spadającego sufitu. 'Szósty' W innym pomieszczeniu wszystkie cztery żółwie się spotykają. Naprzeciw nich staje również Tengu. Raphael, ku zaskoczeniu reszty, pyta Leonardo o plan działania. Po omówieniu wszystkiego wszyscy przechodzą do ataku. W tym momencie należy wpisać nazwę, która widniała na sklepie ze zwierzętami w premierowym odcinku, tj. "turtles 4 sale". Prawidłowa odpowiedź: Działając zgodnie z planem Mikey strąca z twarzy Tengu czerwoną maskę. Okazuje się, że to Splinter jest Tengu. Całe to zamieszanie miało na celu nie tylko sprawdzenie ich osobistych umiejętności, ale również na ich zdolność do pracy zespołowej. Teraz chłopcy są ninja, jednak ninja nigdy nie przestaje trenować. Mikey jest głodny, a Splinter żałuje, że nie mogą dostarczyć pizzy tu do kanałów. Na pytanie "Czym jest pizza" mistrz odpowiada, że jednym z wielu skarbów Nowego Jorku, które wkrótce odkryją. Błędna odpowiedź: Żółwie leżą na ziemi pokonane przez Tengu. Ciekawostki *W trzecim rozdziale, gdy Donnie patrzy w głąb dziury możemy zobaczyć beczki z napisem "TCRI" na dole. *W rozdziale czwartym, grafitti, które Raph nazywa lamerskim, przedstawia napis " Jones jest wszędzie! " i postać w masce hokejowej. *W rozdziale piątym, Mikey potyka się o metalowy przedmiot i zakłada, że jest to jedna z "zabawek" Donniego. Jest to część gryzonita, lecz wygląda inaczej niż w serialu. *Kiedy Donnie zwalnia chowane ostrze w jego kiju Bō, przypomina on raczej ostrze Yari (ostre krawędzi włóczni) zamiast naginata (zaokrąglone krawędzie jak w serialu). Linki * Komiks na nick.com. en:Tales from the Turtle Lair de:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ep.0: Tales From The Turtle Lair Kategoria:Komiksy